Teenage Dream
by Joshwwwa
Summary: Kurt Hummel is in love with one Sam Evans. Only problem is Sam is straight or at least thats what Kurt thinks. Kurt/Sam - some Kurt/Finn Bromance. Maybe a drop of Fincheal! PLEASE R&R GUYS ;D
1. Sam Evans

a/n: Ok guys I had to do this fan fiction I just couldn't not do it. This will probably be slightly AU from the actual series because not a lot has happened yet but I just wanted to go ahead and plunge right in with it. So please tell me what you think and please tell me whether I should continue with this. Tell me honestly what you think, thanks a lot guys. (:

**Lispy (: **

* * *

I was inside the exact same sticky situation again. I was falling harder and harder for one Sam Evans - gorgeous, smart (unlike his predecessor), the quarter back, caring, talented and most importantly _straight. _It burned me inside whenever I thought of this word and putting it into the equation of my latest crush. I knew exactly how to deal with this, thanks to the whole Finn experience.

I would simply ignore the burning sensation in both my heart and stomach whenever he made eye contact with Sam's glistening eyes. I would try to blank out his beautiful voice that was almost as rich as chocolate whenever he sang in glee. Even when Sam talked to me I would manage to stifle a few rushed words before mumbling about having to meet Mercedes or Tina. In retrospect this wasn't the best approach but it was the only way I knew he could face without being hurt to badly.

But it was working for me, I was happy enough. My heart had learned to control its abnormally loud beat whenever we made eye contact and I had even controlled the blush that creeps along my face whenever Sam would compliment me for my singing or even touched me lightly on the shoulder. I even managed to stop looking over at him in English or in Spanish the only two classes he was in with me.

I knew that this tactic would work eventually the pain would subside; I would continue with my life in Lima without lusting over the handsome Sam Evans - I would be better off. At least that what I told myself…

* * *

The choir room was filled with all the members of New Directions. I was sat next to Mercedes, Tina and Sunshine. We were discussing ways to do a new mash up of Beyonce and Lady Gaga. Finn and Rachel were sat in front of us, Rachel seemed to be lecturing him about something whereas Finn just gave her a dopey smile in response. Puck, Matt and Artie were all arguing over Call Of Duty tactics. Quinn was sat with Sam, they seemed to be in deep conversation. I stared at them for a few moments before Sam's eyes flashed up towards me. I looked away almost at once. Santana and Britney were whispering too each other, giggling audibly. Then Mr Schue entered the room, approached the board and the room fell silent. There wasn't a sound in the room over than the squeaky sound of board on marker pen.

"Katy Perry!" Mr Schue pronounced to the room of geeks dropping his marker pen as he gave us all a dimpled grin. "Give me a few words you would use to describe her, come on anything at all!"

"HOT!" Puck said almost at once, a sly grin creeping along his face. How predictable, I allowed my self to glance over to the self proclaimed stud. Mike and Artie were nodding their heads in agreement. I rolled my eyes eternally at the jocks and Artie.

"Brilliant!" Sunshine said, smiling at us all. Sunshine quit Vocal Adrenaline because she wasn't like them, the soulless automatons that they are. She carried her own warmth even when she smiled, it was difficult to explain.

"A visionary!" Rachel said, trying to out do Sunshine's breath taking smile. This just added strain to her face and along with that rags she was wearing this just added to her grandmother like features. Sure she was talented, but as for the clothes I personally felt obliged to burn them.

"Right good guys, that's enough to get started with." He clasped his hands together with the same grin on his face. "For this weeks assignment you will be doing a Katy Perry song, but not as a group. No no no, I thought I'd make this a bit more intresting."

He got out two hats each of them was filled with paper with tiny writing barely visible from my line of sight. He rested them both on the piano before giving us all a mischievous grin. My stomach dropped, we were doing the whole fate thing again? The last time I did this it didn't exactly end well, in fact it ended quite disastrously. I willed myself to not look at Mr Schue but keep concentrating on my slick Prada jeans.

"The fate's are back guys." I heard him say, with a simultaneous groan from everyone. "But this time they are worse then ever. Not only will you pick a partner at random you will pick a song at random. Kurt you're up first."

I stood up shaking slightly focusing on only getting to the shiny black piano where fate was waiting for me. I would soon see its ugly head rear its way back into my life anyway so what the hell. I reached into the first hat, ruffling the papers around praying that fate would be on my side for once. I pulled out a tiny piece of paper with clear black writing. I unfolded it with shaking hands, the black ink on the page just confirmed my worse fears. For in the tiny black scrawl it read two simple words:

_**Sam Evans**_


	2. Slushie Friends

a/n: Wow guys, I woke up this morning and my email had litreally exploded with people adding this to their story alerts, favourites and reviewing. So In spirit of this I decided I would add another chapter, hopefully you guys will like it. Make sure you read and review guys - anythings good if you wanna flame go right ahead xD No Im joking dont flame ;D So I hope you guys enjoy till the next time. ;D

**Lispy (:**

* * *

I stood there for a few moments my eyes gazing at the paper, my mouth hanging open slightly. My heart had quickened its pace. I foolishly thought that if I stared at the piece of paper for long enough the words would change into anyone else - even if it were Puck. I screwed the piece of paper up in my hand, feeling it cut against my palm. I willed myself to look upon my fellow glee clubbers.

They all looked at me curiously. Rachel whispered something into Finn's ear which made him nod in agreement. Puck looked totally un phased by the silence, yet Artie and Matt were wearing the same mask of confusion that was upon both Britney and Santana's face. Tina, Mercedes and Sunshine simultaneously gave me a worried look. Quinn gave me a raised eyebrow as I made eye contact with her. I allowed myself to dare to look upon Sam. He looked just as confused as everyone else, his blue eyes shinning brighter than anyone else's in the room. I tore my eyes away from him and returned my gaze to my shaking hands. I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Kurt?" Mr Schue's voice came, the amount of care in his voice was almost tangible. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head firmly not trusting myself to speak. I mustard up all the courage I had to speak to the room of equally confused and caring people. I made myself look up; fixing my gaze upon my best friend Mercedes whom I trusted whole-heartedly. With a shaky breath, I opened my mouth to revile the identity of who I would be working with.

"Sam Evans." I said, my voice surprisingly confident.

Sam stood up almost at once. Today he was wearing a red skin tight top which showed off his near god like features off. He was wearing baggy shorts with light blue sneakers. He gave me a wide grin showing off his adorable overbite, I tried returning the smile but I had a feeling it would make my face have more of a strain. His hair was in its model like mess, scruffy but absolutely breath taking at the same time. His eyes fixed on me and I was determined to return the gaze. After a few more awkwardly silent seconds Mr Schue gave a cough.

"Ok Sam," He said, his voice back to its usual cheery self. "The second hat will determine what song you and Kurt will be working on together." He picked up the second top hat and ruffled it around a bit.

Sam put his large hands in to the hat, before taking out another fairly screwed up piece of paper. He opened it up, his grin broadening as he looked at the tiny black writing. What could it be? I seriously hoped it wasn't I Kissed A Girl, how ironic would that be. Or Ur So Gay? Again the irony would be laughable. He gave me a quick look before returning his eyes to the rest of the group.

"Teenage Dream." He said, his voice brimmed full with joy.

Teenage Dream? _Ok_, I told myself, _It could be worse, but it could be a lot better. __It's only a week Kurt you can do this, do it for yourself._ Even the voice inside my head didn't seem to believe the words of advice they were giving me. However, I mimicked Sam's grin which was more relaxed then I had expected - well I did want to become a Broadway star after all.

"Alright then guys," Mr Schue said giving us a smile. "Nice song to work with, I expect the best out of the both of you. Take a seat." He then gestured to our empty seats.

I walked back flipping my fringe out of my eyes. I was shaking still but that didn't matter, I could compose myself before I had to face the footballer again. I sat down next to my best friend she opened her mouth to speak but I quickly interrupted.

"Later." I hissed, more aggressively then I had intended. She immediately gave me a oh-no-she-didn't-look then relaxed back in her chair looking slightly pissed. I sighed silently, I didn't want my best friend annoyed at me, she'll probably be my support system through the coming week. I looked back at Mr Schue.

As the hat of fate ceremony went on I convinced myself that it couldn't all be bad. I mean Sam's a nice enough guy and it was only a week after all. Anyway he seemed more willing to work with him than Finn did when we worked together. Plus Teenage Dream is one of my current favourite songs. A genuine smile was slowly making its way upon my face.

Finally when Finn had picked Quinn who would be singing the classic 'Hot N Cold' Mr Schue put away both of the hats and turned to us all. He seemed to be happy with how things panned out. Santana and Britney were singing I Kissed A Girl, Mercedes and Puck would be singing Peacock - much to her distaste. Sunshine and Rachel would be singing California Girls. Artie and Tina would be singing Thinking Of You - which me and Mercedes gave an equally worried look to one another. Mike would be singing with Mr Schue, they would be singing Waking Up In Vegas.

"Right then guys I want you to spend the last ten minutes with your partner discussing rehearsal times for the both of you and the winning pair will be singing their song at Sectionals." Mr Schue said giving us a nod signifying that we were to move to our partners.

I got up making my way to the quarterback who stood waiting for me with his signature grin slapped all over his face. He held his iPod in his hand busying finding the song we would try and make as fabulous as Miss Katy Perry did.

"Hey Kurt." Sam said, grinning broadly at me.

"Hi Sam." I said returning his broad grin with a small one of my own.

"I've got loads of ideas for what we could do," Sam said, his eyes playful. "But Ill need all your help, especially with the chorography I mean I saw you do that Beyonce thingy last week. It was really great I loved it."

I felt the blood rush to my face all at once. I hated how embarrassed he made me and how easily I was affected by his words. I try to think of something structured to say, something civilised. Its harder than I anticipated, his eyes were shimmering like the ocean.

"Thanks," I managed. "We can rehearse at mine tomorrow. My dad and Carole wont be in their going on their anniversary dinner. I dunno whether Finn will be in tomorrow but Ill try getting him out the way, Ill just say something about Rachel and he'll be out the door faster than you can say Lady Gaga."

Sam laughed, it was exactly like his singing voice it was beautiful and almost delectable as chocolate.

"That sounds great," He said, nodding and my suggestion. "I'll show you my ideas tomorrow at your house or maybe Ill share a couple in Spanish tomorrow?"

"Either's fine with me." I said, hardly daring to believe that I was having a conversation about Sam Evans being in my house.

"Cool." He said, giving me a crooked grin which wanted me to melt on the floor like butter.

The bell than rang, echoing through the vast choir room. There was a scraping of chairs, a vast murmur as well as the sound of a dozen feet making its way towards the door. I picked up my satchel bag and put it around myself. I heard Sam yell my voice, I turned around. He gave me a grin and said he'll see me tomorrow. I thought he winked at me, unless I was imagining things. Which I probably was.

* * *

I left my final lesson of the day, Calculus. I entered the corridor which was filled with students all trying to reach the exit as quickly as possible. The football players were almost making this impossible for me, they kept knocking my shoulders causing me to lose my balance. I really didn't want a slushie facial today seen as I was wearing my brand new Marc Jacobs outfit. Sadly, I want never gets.

A couple of jocks passed me quickly with a blue slushie placed in their hands. Before I could even react I could feel the ice hit my face, the sweet and sticky settling its way in my skin, the water within the slushie wiping off the greater part of my foundation. I scowled as I shivered. One day those punks would pay, I swear it.

Not wanting to get into a confrontation with my dad I decided to wash off the slushie before returning home. I walked down the corridor, opened my locker, grabbed my cosmetic kit and made my way to the girls bathroom. I entered and I was surprised to see both Tina and Mercedes both looking fairly pissed off, maybe it was because they had got a face full of grape slushie. I made my way to my two best friends, laying down my cosmetics kit and starting to run the tap.

"Hey white boy," Mercedes said stiffly obviously still not over how I hissed at her earlier.

"Hi Kurt." Tina said smiling, as she applied eye liner on her thick lashes.

"Ladies." I put simply, running my hair under the tap. The impact of the slushie seemed to have hit my face, my outfit wasn't that bad off but my hair was an absolute mess. I carefully washed off the slushie watching it fall into the sink. My head came out the sink and I grabbed my hand towel; dried my hair carefully.

"What was up with you earlier?" Mercedes put bluntly.

I sighed as I looked at my best friend. I might as well be honest with them, there's no point lying to them. Especially Mercedes the last time I lied to her my car ended up with a broken window, I wasn't willing to risk that again.

"It's Sam," I said honestly, my eyes now off my best friend. "Im sort of crushing hard on him, like really badly. I think this is worst then it was with Finn but Im trying to protect my heart, I don't want it getting broken again. I always do this to myself, I go for a guy who cant recuperated my feelings. I just try to ignore him, because I want the hopelessness to go away. I hate feeling so weak."

When I finished I just stared hard at the floor. I felt Mercedes grasp my hand and she gripped it hard, a sign of hope, care a sign that she'll always be there for me. Tina mimicked Mercedes action and my heart didn't fell so much like it was weighing me down so much. It felt light for a few moments. They both gave me a tight hug, one that showed their friendship. I was dangerously close to tears but I didn't try and hide them. I let a silent one run down my makeup less face. They let go of me, I looked up to see them both smiling sadly at me.

"We'll always be here for you Kurt." Mercedes said, her hand gripping mine again.

"Always." Tina confirmed.

I smiled at the two girls, whatever happened with Sam would happen. With friends like these I really felt like I could achieve anything. And Sam Evans was just another hurdle in my life, but I knew these two would either help me over it or pick me up when I fall.


	3. Rehearsals

a/n: Ok then here we are again, thanks to all your support once again guys its fantastic that all of you are enjoying the story so much. In this chapter there shall be singing oh yes and we get introduced to the ups and downs of Finn/Kurt's Bromance. Any as always guy read and review, what you guys think is really important to the success of this story anyway enjoy! (:

**Lispy (:**

Singing Key:

_Kurt_

_**Sam**_

**Both**

* * *

I arrived at school the next day, pulling my beautiful car into the parking lot right next to a shiny SUV. I turned off the engine, grabbed my books and hopped out my car. I was practically skipping, with the books in my hand, a wide smile on my face. It would be a lie saying I wasn't excited about tonight but with that excitement came a fresh wave of nerves. I mean, it's fantastic that Sam would be in my house after school but then again we would be alone. I've never been alone with Sam before, there's always been people around. I didn't want to end up doing something stupid - which always seems to happen whenever Im around guys.

I entered through the doors of McKinley High, the smile on my face still visible though not as strong as it was a few moments ago. I walked down the corridor where there was a great wave of conversation it actually more sounded like hundreds upon hundreds of angry wasps more than teenagers talking. I arrived at my locker, putting all my books against one hand while I fumbled with my combination in the rest. My locker opened and, with some great effort, I was able to put my books inside it.

My locker was full of stuff that I didn't necessarily need, such as the picture of the topless model that April Rhodes had given me last year and the fluffy pink bit of fabric that hung on the door of my locker. It mostly contained books from last year that I didn't really need. Such as my French book, a subject which I dropped after freshman year. Several old Calculus, Spanish and English books. However there were some quite useful things, their was my mirror that was next to the useless pink fluffy fabric. My cosmetics kit, my spare clothes that I carry with me just in case of slushie attacks. It also contained a picture of my mom, I stared at it for a few moments. I then put my fingers towards my lips then placed my fingers on where her lips were on the photo. I grabbed my Spanish book, tearing my eyes from my mother, and closed my locker gently.

I moved in the opposite direction towards Spanish. The Neanderthals hadn't seem to have arrived yet, probably throwing that creep Jacob in the dumpster. The cheerios were congregated in one central crowd mumbling fast to each other, even though I was one of them I never joined in their bitching sessions. I was happy to see that neither Quinn or Brittney was there, but Santana was. Not that it surprised me. I was just at the door when I heard someone call my voice, a voice as rich as chocolate cake.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam called.

I turned around on my heel, to see that the taller boy was already next me. He was wearing a t-shirt that was a plain black colour along with the same baggy trousers and blue sneakers. He gave me a grin, he didn't seem even out of breath. His hair was in its groomed mess again today, his blue eyes as bright as ever.

"Hi Sam," I said, I couldn't help it, grinning. "What can I do for you?"

"You still up for tonight?" he asked, giving me a grin.

"Yes!" I said, louder than I would have wanted it to be. I hung my head for a bit before looking at the taller teen. He had a amused grin on his face.

"Ok then I'll meet you by your car after school, yeah?" He asked, the same amused smile on his face.

"Yeah that'll be great," I said, looking at his nose as apposed to his eyes.

"Cool, see you then." He said, brushing past me as he entered the Spanish room.

I had the strongest urge to hit myself over the head with something hard, hopefully erasing my desperate yelp of yes. Why did he reduce me to a babbling idiot? I hope something stupid like that didn't happen tonight. I composed myself before entering the Spanish room where I took my seat next to Tina and Finn.

* * *

Lunch, my favourite subject. I made my way towards the cafeteria my lunch clutched tightly in my hand. The hallway was almost completely empty except for one tall black haired teen, Finn. I then suddenly remembered something. I ran towards him, lunch still firmly in my hand. He was stood next to his locker, mumbling something inaudible.

"Finn," I said, catching my breath. "I need to ask you something."

"Ok, can we make this quick Kurt?" Finn snapped impatiently.

I took a step back, mouth hanging open slightly. He did look pissed off, Rachel I was assuming nothing gets him quite this annoyed. He had clutched fists, his knuckles were a white color. He looked as though he was going to punch something or someone. Noticing I stepped back, before clearing my throat.

"What's wrong Finn?" I asked him, my voice gentle. I wanted to treat him like a bomb that could go off at any second.

"Nothing's wrong!" He barked at me. "Why does everyone think something's wrong, Im fine!" He then launched his fist at the locker, he retracted it immediately. He shook it, his hand had changed from pale to a horrible red colour. His knuckles were starting to bleed.

"Looks like it to me," I said, giving a look towards his bleeding knuckle. "You know you can tell me."

Finn looked at me as if I just said something offensive. Fair enough, all the other times I helped him were for completely selfish needs but I thought we were past this. I had absolutely no feelings for Finn anymore we had a completely platonic relationship. He seemed to be thinking pretty much the same thing. His face looked calmer and he gave a heavy sigh.

"Its Rachel," Finn said, looking down at his white shoes. "She just seems to be getting at me for the smallest of things like me getting her the wrong flowers or me stepping on her toes while doing dance moves. It just always seems to be my fault."

"Now Finn, listen to me." I said, sternly. "We all know Rachel is a damn drama queen but trust me when she says she loves you. You just need to talk to her as soon as possible, tell her how you feel. Or sing to her about it."

He considered it for a few moments then his lips went very slowly from a frown to a wide grin. I sighed in relief, at least me asking this request would be much easier then I thought. He then patted me on the shoulder in a brotherly way to which I replied with a simple smile.

"Thanks Kurt, your really awesome." He said giving me another pat on the shoulder. "Anyway what did you want to ask?"

"I was just wondering whether me and Sam could use our room tonight?" I said, out in a fluster.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"We need it to rehearse," I said, a blush sneaking its way to my cheeks. "The acoustics are great in there, plus we have so much space in the basement so there's not a risk of breaking anything. It'll only be for an hour or two."

"That sound ok," Finn said, giving me a slow nod. "I'll talk to Rachel tonight, Ill go round her house. Thanks Kurt." With that he gave me a grin and dashed in the opposite direction towards the choir room. I gave a smile at my work, before rolling my eyes.

"What is that boy like?" I said to myself.

* * *

I waited by my car tapping my foot impatiently, it was almost ten minutes since the bell rang. Was he going to ditch me? Was the good guy thing all an act? Was this some ridiculous joke set up by the jocks, I felt myself getting angry. I was considering leaving when I saw Sam running - this time he did look out of breath. I gave a sigh of relief and a grin came across my face.

He skidded to a halt at my car, his usually tanned cheeks were bright red. His blonde hair was messier than usual but he still had a smile across his face. He seemed to be trying something but I cut him off.

"It's ok, tell me when you've got your breath back." I said to him, nodding towards my car.

He gave me a smile of thanks as he got in the passenger seat of my baby. I opened the black door, practically jumping inside. I turned on the engine with shaking hands before getting a firm grip on the clutch. I pulled out of the high school's parking lot, the only sound that was made was the engines smooth noise as well as Sam's shallow breathing.

"Sorry I was late Kurt," Sam said apologetically. "Coach Beast had us doing 5 laps around the field for a warm down."

"It's ok," I said, looking over at him for a moment giving him a smile before my concentration was back on the road. "Coach Sylvester makes us do our numbers at least 100 times before being even slightly satisfied."

"Yeah, sound like Beast." Sam agreed. "You never know they might hook up one day."

"Oh I don't know about that, I mean who would be the guy?" I said, grinning slightly.

We began to laugh, filling the silence of the car. I have no idea why I was so worried about spending time with Sam, he's a really nice guy. No where near like the other jocks on the team who are all like animals on heat. I could be myself with Sam, I don't think I've been this comfortable with anyone other than Mercedes and Tina - even more so perhaps.

I pulled into the empty drive way, it looked as if Finn had already gone to Rachel's. I got out the car, grabbing the books out of the backseat. I slammed the car door, waiting for Sam to follow suit. He followed behind me, his mouth hanging slightly open at my house.

Our house had four floors including the basement and attic, it was rather large. It wasn't as big as those houses you saw on MTV or anything but it was fairly big. It was a suburban white with the addition of flowers growing near the white door, Carole and myself had to beg dad for us to plant them. He finally gave in; I was glad he did as it added to the loveable factor of our house.

"I love your house." Sam said, absent minded.

"Well we do try," I said, giving him a wide grin. I unlocked the white door, holding it open for the older teen. "After you."

He stepped inside, still gawking. I followed suit and lead him straight to mine and Finn's basement. The stairs were fitted with lights a little present my dad got me for passing all my exams last year. It added to the theatrical twist I was going for. I walked down them with Sam still looking at everything like he never saw a set of stairs before. The divide in our room was obvious, after I had let Finn have his own say on what goes on his side of the room. My side had posters of Lady Gaga, Beyonce, pictures of me, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Britney. My bed side cabinet held a picture of me and my mother for when I was 7 years old, we were at my first fashion show. This photo was one of my favourites of her, I missed her a lot. I would sometimes sing to the photo, imagining she was there. I smiled every time I looked at it. I still had my vanity cabinet which was facing my plain white double bed. Finn's side of the room was filled with posters of various football teams, journey and kiss. There was also a double bed on his side of the room, it was a deep blue. He also had a small picture of Rachel on his bed side cabinet, annoyingly she had signed it and put her kiss on it in florescent pink.

I turned towards Sam who was still absorbing the ambience of the basement. I turned towards him smiling at his adorable expression. I turned towards my vanity cabinet where the lyrics to Teenage Dream were. I handed him the sheet of paper, he snapped out of his trance; taking the piece of paper firmly out of my hand.

"I put the lyrics I think we should sing in different colors," I said indicating to the sheet of paper. "We don't have to, I just thought we could just try it like this to start with." I said quickly, looking up to him hopefully.

"I think I like that idea," Sam said, giving me a small smile; looking down at his paper. "Actually I think you've done it quite perfectly.

I blushed, thanking the lord for the use of cosmetic products. He dropped the piece of paper in the floor in front of him, I followed his actions. I didn't really need it anyway. I looked out onto my bed, imaging thousands upon thousands of people were watching - screaming our names, waiting for the lyrics to leave our voice, them singing along. I gave a sharp intake of breath, letting the first lyric leave my lips.

"_You Think Im Pretty, Without Any Make Up On."_

Sam stepped forwards, I could feel his eyes bore in on me. My heart flipped, maybe he was improvising giving off the idea of love. Or maybe he did like me in that way, said the same voice in my head that thought Finn liked me. I lost my train of thought immediately when he began to sing.

"_**You Think Im Funny, When I Tell The Punch Line Wrong" **_

"_I Know You Get Me, So I Let My Walls Come Down, Down"_

"_**Before You Met Me I Was A Wreck, But Things Were Kinda Heavy You Brought Me To Life."**_

"_Now Every February You'll Be My Valentine, Valentine."_

When we began to sing together our voices seemed to be melt together perfectly, as different as they were they went together like two pieces of a puzzle that just clicked. My soprano tone and his deep rich vocals went together just like peanut butter and jelly does.

"**Let's Go All The Way Tonight, No Regrets, Just Can Dance Until We Die, You And I We'll Be Young Forever."**

I turned to face Sam, surprised to see he had already faced me. His blue eyes fixed on my glasz ones. He seemed to be smiling in a different way to before, the crooked one that he normally always wears but this was different. He looked utterly happy which caused me to grin in response.

**"You Make Me, Feel Like I'm Living A Teenage Dream The Way You Turn Me On ****I Can't Sleep, Let's Runaway And Don't Ever Look Back, Don't Ever Look Back." **

"**My Heart Stops When You Look At Me Just One Touch Now Baby I Believe This Is Real, So Take A Chance And Don't Ever Look Back, Don't Ever Look Back."**

I took this part of the song, making it my own. I looked directly at Sam while singing it, this song was utterly perfect. I loved it, it was the perfect was of expressing all my angst that's been building up inside. I gave a smile to him as I sung the lyrics not to the imaginary audience - but to Sam.

"_I Might Get Your Heart Racing In My Skin-Tight Jeans Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight._

_"Let You Put Your Hands On Me In My Skin-tight Jeans Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight."_

I loved this song even more now, I felt like jumping up and down like some sort of rock star. It seemed like the blonde quarterback was thinking across the same lines because I saw his legs twitch. I then realised it wasn't so much the song but it was Sam. Not only was I falling deeper in love with this song I was falling deeper in love with him. At that moment I didn't care what might happen, I wanted to fall as far into this love as possible, just till the end of this song. It felt like free falling singing with Sam, exciting but nerve racking. But the adrenaline rush I got was amazing and I would give it my all into the final chorus.

"**Let's Go All The Way Tonight, No Regrets, Just Can Dance Until We Die, You And I We'll Be Young Forever."**

"**You Make Me, Feel Like I'm Living A Teenage Dream The Way You Turn Me On, I Can't Sleep, Let's Runaway And Don't Ever Look Back, Don't Ever Look Back." **

"**My Heart Stops When You Look At Me Just One Touch Now Baby I Believe This Is Real, So Take A Chance And Don't Ever Look Back, Don't Ever Look Back."**

To let out my emotion and pure joy that the song at gone so well, I did a dramatic twirl. Unfortunately I lost balance and grabbed hold of something to regain it. That thing in question was Sam, who I pulled down with me. By some miracle we both landed on my bed. He landed on top of me but managed to catch himself above me before he fell flat on top of me.

We laughed again but then I realised what position we were in. Sam had the cutest smile on his face, his face was only inch's from mine. His lips seemed to glisten a soft ruby pink, his eyes were even more beautiful up close. Like a deep whirl pool that sucks you in whole. He then moved the hair out of my eyes, I felt immobilised. I could smell him as well, he carried the scent of peppermint, freshly mown grass and teenage boy a alluring scent. He leaned in closer, our faces now only separated by an inch when….

"Kurt!" Shouted Finn Hudson as he came bounding down the stairs of the basement. Sam quickly pulled away. "It worked, you were right! Thank you so much, Rachel will be here in a bit we're going to see a movie. She said that she was wrong and that she would be nicer to me. I could kiss you!"

I scowled at the taller dark haired teen. I was moments away from something new and brilliants happening in my life and Franken teen ruined it. I crossed my arm still glaring at him, felling more pissed as I looked at the ex-quarterbacks stupid grin. I had a serious urge to tear down every single stupid poster in his room but I managed to resist it - only by an inch. Finn's gaze turned towards Sam.

"Hey Sam," Finn said, cheerily. "Sorry if I interrupted you rehearsing, you can carry on if you want. I'll watch!" He grinned at us. I wish he would stop grinning I wanted to hit him so badly right now it wasn't even funny.

"Sorry Finn, I can't. I have to go, I promised my mom I'd help with the cooking tonight." He said, giving me a quick apologetic look he made his way towards the stairs. "See you tomorrow then Kurt."

"Bye." I said too quietly for him to hear.

Finn was rushing other to his side of the room, talking fast about their date tonight, about how much she adored her man being up front. On about shit I couldn't care less about. I was still in the same position frowning, wanting to cry but I decided I would wait until he left for that. About ten minutes later Finn was ready and bounced up the steps two at a time.

I managed to move, crawling to my bed. I shoved my head in the white lining of the pillow, screaming louder than I ever had before even when Finn got kicked out the house for a while. Then I allowed the tears to flow down my cheek hot and fresh. I stayed there making strangled cry's and let the last of the tears to flow down my face. Now all I could do was lay there making sniffing noises until my body eventually grew tired and I entered a slumber.

My last thought was hoping that things couldn't possibly get any worse.


	4. The Day After

a/n: Well then guys and gals it has been a week since I first published this story to celebrate I bless you with another chapter. In this chapter though guys its going to be heavily concentration on Kurt and Sam doesn't really appear in this chapter until the end just so you know. Anyway as always R&R Guys, means a lot to me what you think. Till next time. (:

**Lispy****(: **

**

* * *

**I woke up the next day, my entire body feeling incredibly stiff - as I slept in my extremely tight jeans. For a second I didn't know why I felt so depressed as well as heartbroken, until my eyes caught sight of my almost-step-brother snoring like some sort of wild pig. I scowled at him as the memories came flooding back in a simple blink of an eye. Teenage Dream, Sam, The kiss that would never be thanks to my insanely moronic roommate. The pillow I almost suffocated myself in was stained with wet patches from the hot tears that had run so freely last night. The sheets were nothing but a crumpled load of fabric caused entirely by my restless night. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, resting my head in the very palm of my relatively small hands. I shut my eyes; trying to compose myself.

I didn't want to look around the room as each one of the items will have some sort of memory attached to it from the previous night. Even with my eyes closed, I couldn't escape him. How close his face had been from mine, how his lips had been only inches away from mine. His eyes haunted me most off all, those glowing blue eyes that could challenge even the sun with its brightness. They seemed to burn into my memory like he himself had scolded the very image in my head. Hell, even his scent didn't seem to be able to escape my head. My breath became shaky as the next part of my memory changed from euphoria to some sort of hell very very quickly. Finn came in like some sort of devil who's only intent was to destroy any chance I had with my white night. Tears threatened to resurface themselves but I swallowed them back quickly. Tears would not help me anymore than they did last night. I made a small elegant jump down from my bed, making my way towards our joint bathroom.

I switched on the light to reveal the medium sized bathroom which was once mine but now I had to share it with a boy who forgot to pick his underwear on the floor and who also forgot to lift the toilet seat up when he had too pee. The bathroom had a elegant shower right in the corner with all my expensive shampoo and conditioner, sprawled on the floor was Finn's terrible shampoo that makes his hair smell exactly like the boys locker room. The dirt white toilet was sat next to the shower. There was a large mirror stood opposite our shower, with a sizable sink with all our toiletries spread across it. My side was obvious everything was organised neat, everything where it should be. The only thing that was out of place was a knocked over can of aerosol, that rolled over to Finn's side of the limestone surface. His side was covered in messy tooth paste stains, shaving cream, random parts of hair from god knows where and a little bit of gel rested on the sink. I turned towards the large mirror, dreading what could be looking back.

The worst of my assumptions were true. My face had lost the little colour it had - in fact I looked like death warmed up. My eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot; my glasz eyes looked somehow dimmer. Mascara was etched on my face like a sad clown portrait I had seen once, the foundation on my face seemed to have washed away by the tears. My hair was all a mess with it out like some sort of crazy cat lady who didn't like the sunlight. I tried giving a smile to the mirror, but it just looked sort of psychotically scary. I gave up and I made my way to the shower.

I was not extremely confident about my body, in fact I found it a little embarrassing. Although, I was absolutely dieing to get out of the clothes that had been on my body for way too long. I unbuttoned my shirt carefully, frightened of eyes, that I knew didn't exist but they still burned into my pale skinny body. I slipped out of the rest of my clothes and got into the shower.

I switched on the shower, letting the hot water hit me. The droplets were welcome on my exposed skin, it warmed me up from head to toe. The water was un tensing all the muscles that had cramped through the dreamless night. I let the water hit my face next washing away all the sad clown make up away, down the drain into a black swirl. The water seemed to be washing away any bad things from the night before, washing away all the doubt, all the bad feelings in the pit of my stomach. But it didn't wash away the nerves I was feeling for the approaching day. Where I would have to encounter Sam, three times - English, Spanish and of course Glee. Thankfully, I could probably be in his company at the end of this long and trying day. As long as communication was at a minimum today, I should be ok.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around my waste and my head like a head dress. My mother used to be able to do this and she taught me at a young age how to do this. I smiled at my considerably better looking reflection, as it flashes me a smile back. I move towards my tooth brush putting a thin layer of tooth paste. I start the robotic motion, up down, up down, up down. I then rinse, spit down the sink. Blow dry my hair, let it fall flat on my face before I move towards my hairspray. I give it a good shake before applying it to my hair. I apply a new layer of make up too my pasty face and a coat of mascara. I then give my reflection another smile, there much better, I say to myself smiling slightly although a dull ache still remains where the iron fist had punched it last night.

I entered my side of the room grabbing a pair of fresh Marc Jacobs pants with a light blue jumper. I tug it on over my head, being careful that it doesn't actually damage my hair. I already feel a lot better than I did when I first woke up, although still nervous about facing the blonde teen. I sighed eternally, Finn stirred he seemed to be waking up. That was my cue to escape, however much calmer I was about the Sam situation I was still pissed at him. I quickly grabbed my phone, car keys, iPod and Prada bag before making my way quietly up the dimly lit stair case. I looked down at my phone checking the time to discover I had three missed calls and five text messages. My heart sort of did a somersault, maybe it was Sam? Maybe he got my number off someone and wanted to talk about the previous night? My face broke into a grin as I fumbled with the phone. My heart dropped quiet quickly all of these calls and messages had been of Mercedes, I cursed my best friend as I left my house facing the October air. I felt stupid for getting my hopes up like that, stupid for even daring to believe it.

The sun was just making its appearance as I got into my car. I rested my head against the leather seat as I turned the engine on. The familiar purr of my baby couldn't have been more welcome, a sound that gave me comfort. Of course there was going to be tension between me and Sam. I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Finn had just been a minute later, or five minutes later? Would he have kissed me? Or was I just reading into signals that weren't there? The Q&A was going through my head like a constant loop, a never ending stream of questions and reassuring answers. I then tried hushing the voices in my head as I got my iPod out, connecting it to my speakers in my car. I hit shuffle wanting a song to come on, that would totally wipe this boys existence from my mind. Had I been suspicious, I could have sworn the world was conspiring against me.

_Remember those walls I built._

_Well baby their tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I've got my angel now._

Maybe this song didn't exactly portray my situation exactly but certain parts almost certainly did. If it was one thing Mr Schue taught us it was too sing about what we're feeling. It could make us feel better, or perhaps even worse. Either way I decided singing was my only outlet in this situation, with no Mercedes or Tina around. I began singing along to Beyonce's angelic voice.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking._

_It's the risk that Im taking._

_Im never gunna shut you out._

_Everywhere Im looking now _

_Im surrounded my your embrace._

_Baby, I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace._

_Your everything I need and more._

_Its written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your halo._

_Pray it wont fade away._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo, halo._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo, halo._

_I can see your halo, halo, halo._

_Halo._

I pressed the pause button quickly, trying to compose myself once again. I was in danger of crying once again, I did not want to do this. I was wrong before, Halo seemed to be able to reproduce my emotions; what I was going through perfectly. Although I did feel a lot better singing with Beyonce's beautiful voice, it warms me up inside like a bowl of warm soup. I gave a small smile towards my iPod, thanking it silently for always making me feel better.

I then pulled out of my driveway, the only sound being made was the noise of my car's engine, the sound of tire on road. Most of all there was a voice inside my head, knowing that things would defiantly look up.

* * *

An hour later, the students of McKinley High began arriving in the parking area. I had been sat in my car, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. I stopped my tapping as soon as I saw Mercedes' car pull into a narrow space between two glistening cars. I practically jumped out the car, grabbed my bag; running towards my best friend.

"Hey Kurt!" She half shouted, as she saw me running up to her. She had a wide smile on her face, her face was full of warm friendship. I gave her a weak smile in return. She still give me that heart warming smile. I exhaled with a shaky breath. She seemed to have heard my shaky breath, her expression turning into genuine concern. Why did she have to be so damn perceptive?

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving her hand towards my rather skinny arm. She gave it a squeeze, I knew I could trust her but why wouldn't words leave my mouth? I told her I was gay before anyone else so this cant be much harder? Or could it? The words seemed to be lodged in my throat. It was only Sam.

Again her perception skills were extremely scary. Recognition seemed to register on her face. Her eyebrows bushed together, the smile of her face. Her grip had increased on my arm, it actually hurt a little bit. However, my best friend's eyes were still full of care, warmth and sympathy. Mercedes' looked at me, saying one simple three lettered word.

"Sam?"

I couldn't say anything, the words were still lodged in my throat. Thank goodness I still had the use of my head, I nodded very slowly. Even my head felt slightly light, in fact I think I was just dizzy. She grabbed me lightly and brought me into her body, she gave me a warm hug. Unlike, the other one I had received the other day this one seemed to be warm. Her care seemed to radiated off her body - it was almost tangible. My arms seemed to wrap themselves round my best friend, she squeezed tighter when I did this. I didn't want her to let go, I needed my best friend. I needed her with me so I could face Sam.

"What happened?" She whispered in my ear gently, before letting go. Her expression had returned to its default caring expression.

My throat became unclogged suddenly. I knew I could trust her, I always have done. The chocolate brown eyes still radiated the same level of care. I explained about the previous night, she made the biggest diva face after I told her about the almost-kiss that never was.

"Don't get excited." I said glumly, I began to explain about how Finn arrived just as I felt his warm breath on his face. On about he messed up possibly the greatest moment of my life, how I wanted to tear his hair out, on about how I wished he was just that little bit later. As soon as I finished she looked up, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. I knew she was trying to find the right thing to say.

"Kurt," She said, finally. "It sounds to me like Sam was going to give you a kiss from what you have given me, maybe Finn didn't ruin it. What if he likes you back boy? Think about it, if it were Finn he would have bounced back straight away but he moved in closer. Honestly white boy, I love you but you are stupid sometimes."

I smiled at my best friend, she always knew exactly what to say. Maybe she was right, maybe Sam did like me in that way. But if so why did he recoil so quickly when Finn entered the room, maybe he wasn't that open about who he was. I could completely relate to that, I wasn't going to do a Rachel Berry. Push him in a corner and demand answers.

"Maybe your right," I said, giving Mercedes my first real smile of the day. "I guess I'll find out, but I mean could you just stay with me. Until glee at least I don't want to talk to him just yet I have to work out what I've got to say to him first."

She gave me a nod, linking my arm within hers. We made our way towards the entrance of McKinley my day seeming that little less crapper with my best friend right by my side. The voice that had said today would be a good day, was saying it more confidently as I continued down the corridor and into English. With Mercedes Jones on my side, what could go wrong?

* * *

The day progressed slow - just a collection of seconds, minutes, hours all leading to one final destination, my destination being glee club. By some miracle, I had managed to avoid Sam in both English and Spanish. I knew he was in the room but I choose not to acknowledge him - just like I would have done a few days ago. This time however had to be at least ten times as worse as I couldn't help shake off the feeling his eyes were boring into me.

At least, it was the end of the day. I had worked out exactly what I was gunna say to him. At least I had a vague sense of what I was going to say, whether or not it was going to leave my mouth or not was a different matter. It would probably be along the lines of expressing to him that I didn't care who he was, he could take as long as he wanted. Although, he may not be gay. There were little draw backs to the speech I had planned.

I entered the choir room, sitting down next to Mercedes. The room was pretty much filled apart from two people - Quinn and Sam. I barely had time to question where they could possibly be before Mr Schue came bounding in the room, telling everyone that they have three more days until we were to perform our Katy Perry numbers. He then dismissed us into our partners, Mercedes stayed by my side for some time but I told her to go ahead to Puck. She reluctantly followed that instruction, she made her way towards Puck who was putting a lot of emphasis on the word _cock._

There was still no show off Sam nor Quinn, I was starting to get anxious. I stood up walking to the only available space in the room, I began to sing Teenage Dream but the lyrics got mixed up in the various mirage of voices, mixed up in my head; mixed up because the boy I wanted to sing this too wasn't here. In the end I gave up, my voice was becoming incredibly flat. I was pretty sure I could have been singing at a funereal. So I sat down in my chair, staring anxiously at the door waiting for the arrival of the blonde teenager but he didn't arrive. I gave a sigh and I looked around the room.

Artie and Tina were belting out a compassionate version of Thinking Of You, the amount of power in Artie's voice was practically spilling on the floor. Santana was trying to pull Britney off her, as every time they sang the lyric '_I kissed a girl' _Britney would lunge for Santana her lips ready. I giggled slightly before my gaze rested on Mike and Mr Schue they looked like they were having a blast - they smiled to each other during the performance. Mike was busting out some crazy moves while Mr Schue was singing the chorus. Sunshine and Rachel seemed to be doing a very robotic version of California Girls they didn't look like they were having fun at all. They more looked like they were forced to be with each other - which they more or less were but the point still stood. And finally my eyes rested on Finn, who was sat down doing the same exercise as me - nothing. He then met my eyes, giving me a goofy grin. I looked away immediately - I wanted to speak to Sam not him.

As if some Genie had heard my wish, Sam appeared in the doorway. I sighed in relief the butterflies in my stomach now floating around freely - no longer being tightly packed together. As my eyes met the older teens I realised something was wrong. He seemed out of breath, his face was a tomato red and on his cheek was - no it couldn't be - a hickey. My stomach lost its bottom it fell down and down and down, through the floor. My heart beat out of control, it actually felt like there was a tear in the middle of it. I could feel the tears forcing their ways into my glasz eyes, I bit down hard on my cheeks; the metallic taste of blood arriving on my tongue.

Arriving behind him was Quinn looking equally flustered, in the same condition as the boy she was now stood next to. Breathing became a difficult job as I placed two and two together, I think I forgot how to exhale and inhale. In fact I forgot about everyone around me. Everything went silent there was only me, Sam, Quinn and the blood pumping in my ears. I felt like hurting both of them, I wanted to hurt Quinn a great deal more than I wanted to hurt Sam. That manipulative bitch, I thought to myself bitterly. All I knew then was that I had to get out of there before I actually did harm her. I made a frustrated scream as the first of the tears began to fall, I pushed past Sam as hard as I could - intending on harming him as much as I possibly could but he had solid posture. Once I had gotten past him, I slammed the door shut; I could feel the door floor shake as I did so.

"KURT!" Sam called after me but I began to run, running as fast as I could. I ran away from all of the voices calling me back - Mercedes was among them. The voice inside my head told me to keep running, just keep running - if you run away from your problems they'll get better. A harsh untrue thing I told myself but right at that moment I didn't care because it was right. I ran straight past the entrance, straight pass my car before collapsing on a sidewalk near a gas station.

I let out a scream of frustration as the tidal wave of tears hit me. The boy had torn my heart right out and I had been stupid enough to believe he was gay. I wiped the tears away furiously knowing crying would only be what he wanted. He wasn't going to get one more single tear out of me, I swore to myself, not a single tiny one. On the damp sidewalk I decided I would face my issue head on, whether I wanted to or not was another matter but I knew I had to do this. Not for me.

But for the sake of my heart.


	5. Sam's Bad Day

a/n: Ok then everyone this is going to be a first for this story I'm going to do this chapter from Sam's point of view - and I know most of you hate him at the moment but I wouldn't be too sure about that. Anyway, I don't know whether or not I should do any more chapters from Sam's perspective again you guys can tell me what you think - I'm completely open to any ideas you have. Again a massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourite either me or this story. I know I say this every time but you know who doesn't like a good thank you? ;D

**Lispy (:**

**

* * *

****-Sam's POV-**

His presence was _everywhere. _He lingered in my bones, my thoughts - he even seemed to be present in the brisk October air. Concentrating was hard when Kurt was inhibiting my every single thought. I had no idea what to make of the night before, it was all a blur of dancing, singing and Kurt Hummel's warm radiant presence.

It made me feel exhilarated just at the thought of how close our faces were, how close I was to tasting his ruby red lips. His nose scrunched up cutely as I inched closer towards him. His eyes were the most beautiful and remarkable thing. They were a mixture between the lightest blue, the darkest shade of grey and a forest green. It reminded me a bit of a deer caught in head lights the way his eyes opened when I was put an inch away from his face.

I knew I was gay, I always have known. I wasn't in denial about who I was but I wasn't about to get out a multi coloured banner and start screaming it from the rooftops. My family were virtually the only people who knew, they were open minded about it as well as acceptance about who I was. My mother was slightly on the fence but she came round eventually. I guess I was blessed in that respect. Other than that I didn't see why other people needed to know - that was until I met Kurt.

It was hard to explain but Im pretty sure ever since I met him I was spiralling deeper and deeper in love with him. Ever since I first heard him sing, his voice was like a drug of some sort - I was so convinced it was that addictive it should be made illegal. Then I got to know him a little better but he didn't seem interested - every time I tried talking to him he would go tense, almost like he was afraid of me. I frowned at this, it hurt when I saw how much like a wounded animal he looked like whenever I would talk to him. But when he choose my name out the hat, when we rehearsed together he seemed more like himself, which made me smile. It also broadened by horizons with the smaller boy, I was going to tell him. I was sure off it but down to a combination of bad luck as well as bad timing on Finn's part, the soprano would remain clueless about my burning feelings I had for him.

I would tell him today even if it killed me, that's what I told myself as I climbed inside my faithful blue ford car. I gave a happy sigh as Kurt's presence was still fresh in my thoughts, he fogged up my judgement a little - I shook my head vigorously trying to concentrate on the road ahead of me, but the boys presence was too strong. I had to pull over, my hands gripping the steering wheel. I hit my head against the back of my seat gently, giving a loud laugh. A smile made its way over my lips as I thought of Kurt. I remained their for a few more minutes letting Kurt take all over all my thoughts until I finally turned the engine on once again, making my way towards McKinley High

* * *

My good mood decreased over the day - it started as soon as I walked through the doors of McKinley High School. I felt a very tight grip on my shirt. I automatically assumed it might be one of the other jocks on the team but instead it was Coach Beast. She seemed to effortlessly pull me down the corridor filled with people staring in my direction curiously, a few cheerleaders laughed. She shoved me in an empty classroom; slamming the door behind me.

Suddenly I felt as though the room had lost all oxygen, the coach stared at me with her tiny grey slits. She was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt with a tracksuit to match, I felt like laughing at what Kurt's reaction might be if he saw what she was wearing right now, but I held down the urge to laugh as the Beast looked straight at me. I could hear her breathing, it was shallow and raspy.

"So, the Panther seemed to realise her quarterback wasn't at football practice yesterday," Coach Beast said, raising a single eyebrow up at me. "The Panther doesn't think much to people who miss her practices."

Crap! I totally forgot about football practice yesterday, I got all excited with the idea of being with Kurt. Football was the last thing on my mind. I looked back at the coach who seemed to be awaiting my excuse - my lips were extremely dry.

"I'm sorry coach, it was this glee thing." I said, pleadingly. "Don't kick me off the team, I swear it'll never happen again."

She held a stubby finger up to stop my pleading excuse. "Ok quarterback, to make it up to me you can miss your glee club today, I'll have a word with Mr Schue I'm sure he'll understand. I'll work you to the bone, Evans." She then left the room with an other word.

I gave a sigh of relief as the oxygen seemed to fill the room once more, at least I wasn't kicked off the team. However this meant I would be missing glee, my only proper opportunity to speak to Kurt and I wanted to clear the air about last night. I needed to tell him how I felt, otherwise I might just have to scream it to the entire school. Maybe if I worked a bit harder in football I could get out early? Coach Beast acknowledged hard work, so if I got there early and worked until I was past the point of exhaustion, maybe just maybe I would get out.

The bell rang; I left the empty class room. I had to sprint down the corridor to grab my books for Spanish - the corridor was pretty much deserted a sides from Puck and Quinn. I closed my locker as my Spanish book was firmly in my hand. She looked annoyed at him, he looked infuriated at her. He slammed down his foot before turning in the opposite direction. Quinn looked really upset at the stud's dramatic exit, she actually looked like she was on the verge of tears. Forgetting about my class I approached the head cheerio. She tried composing herself as I made my way over but she I simply gave her a smile - so she knew it was ok to cry.

She smiled sadly at me, I watched the tears fall down her face. Quinn was one of my best friends, ever since I came to this school she was always so warm towards me. She told me pretty much everything about her life and I did likewise. I would have come out to her first, had it not been for my silent promise I would tell Kurt first.

I wrapped her in my arms as she sobbed against my chest. I could feel her shaking with silent tears, my grip tightened as I held her closer. She was like my little sister, I hated seeing her hurt - when she cried I felt like doing the same thing. I kept hushing her silently as she held onto my chest, letting out random yelps of sobs.

"What's up Quinny?" I asked her.

"I-its Puck," She said, her head still buried in my chest. "H-he says if I don't get a boob job like S-antna he'll dump me f-for her."

She let out a strangled yelp, my grip tightened - out of anger more than concern. I made sure not to hurt her as I delicately kissed her long blonde hair. That was typical of Puck, I felt like hitting in the face. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was guys who were as shallow as that. I gave her hushed words as I lead her to the nurse's office. I told the nurse to tell Mr Schue where we were, taking one look at Quinn she nodded her head and scurried out of the room.

"Thanks Sam," She sobbed as she took a seat on the nurse's bed. "You're a really good friend."

She put her hand in mine, I gave it a friendly squeeze. I looked up to her she had a smile on her face - more than friendship? Her eyes glistened with something raw and brand new something I hadn't seen before. My stomach dropped unpleasantly, before I could say anything she brought her lips crashing onto mine. They were soft but they didn't feel right against mine. This was wrong, this was so wrong. I actually felt like being sick but I swallowed back the bile, as I pushed her off me.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, looking upset.

"Nothing's wrong Quinn," I said, letting go off her hand. I decided, even though I felt like I was betraying myself, I would tell her the truth. Her expression changed from hurt to concern faster than a set of traffic lights. I gave a shaky breath, looking into my friends eyes - come on Sam, you can do this. Her hand was now back in mine.

"Im gay." I said. The silence following that was almost unbearable, I dared to look at her. Quinn's mouth was in a perfect _o _shape. She then brought her hand to her head mumbling about her being stupid. I reassured her that she wasn't, I gave another sigh. I might as well tell her all of it. I then told her about Kurt about me being in love with him since I first saw him.

Quinn looked at me with a smile on her face, she flipped the blonde hair out of her eye.

"Guess it's time to get your man." She said, grabbing my hand running out of the nurse's office.

* * *

During lunch that day me and Quinn discussed various ways of telling Kurt that I was head over heels for him. We went through the ordinary approach's to the one's we knew wouldn't work but we discussed them anyway. She seemed to think a kiss was a good way of getting his point across, the only problem was how was I meant to do this? Then, as quickly as the troubled question came into my head I answered it immediately. A song.

At that moment my head exploded with ideas for possible song choices they ranged from Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Natasha Bedingfield, Paramore, Owl City, You Me At Six, Chris Brown even Green Day sprang to mind. I discussed this with Quinn, she seemed to think this was a good idea, she went into the same state of mind - reviewing all possible songs in her mind. As Quinn's perfectly shaped finger nails rhythmically hit the table, the thought came to mind. It was so simple, it was right in front of me the whole time and yet I was to blind to see it. I grabbed Quinn's hand to stop her, the grin on my face growing and growing, she returned it but her face looked eager.

"I'm so stupid!" I said to her in a low whisper. "We were missing it all along, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

I actually did feel like hitting my head but I restrained myself when I caught site of Kurt walking in the cafeteria. My smile became extremely goofy as he did his confident strut into the room, the way he flicked the hair out of his eye. His sparkling eyes that showed his beauty, beauty that made the whole room light. My goofy face turned even goofier when he did the cute little thing he did when he sneezed. He would scrunch up his face before making a silent sneeze. I heard someone calling my name, louder and louder? But who cares really, as long as I kept looking at Kurt things would be fine.

_Smack._

My head turned in the opposite direction, I turned my head before I felt the full impact of the hit. It didn't hurt all that much it just tickled a bit, I rubbed it as I turn towards the person responsible. Quinn had her eyebrows frowned at me, before her expression loosened up and she whacked me lightly on the arm.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt didn't already know," said Quinn in her mockingly sarcastic voice. "You going all doughy eyes for him. Anyway, back to the point what song were you thinking?"

I smiled again, giving a quick glance over to Kurt - even though he was on the other side of the cafeteria, I thought there was a danger he might hear. I then got near the head cheerio's ear whispering four very basic words that made my friend smile from ear to ear.

* * *

Football practice was torture, when Beast said she would work me to the bone she was not exaggerating. She had me doing wind sprints, all sorts of field defence and offence tactics, push up's, pull up's - every sort of exercise that a human being should not have to go through. However, I worked extremely hard without any complained even though I was well past the state of fatigue.

Quinn was watching from the stand, she had agreed to wait for me. She watched as I did all sorts of various exercise's whilst having Coach Beast screaming profanities at me. I concentrated hard on her as she gave me encouraging signals, pointing at her watch to say that we still had time. But this went on for a while, she mimed to me 50 minutes, then 40, 30, 25... Time was ticking away and as it did I tried to improve my performance Beast only seemed to be determined to add more drills onto that, I gave a heavy sigh as I did the 1000th lap around the vast football field, I cursed the Coach under my breath before continuing to spring around.

That's when I heard the coach's whistle, I almost cried with enjoyment. Now I didn't feel as crappy, out of breath and exhausted as I did before, in fact I gave the coach a huge grin before running over to Quinn who had quickly gotten to her feet. I let the most retarded grin spread across my face as I ran across the field.

That's when I felt a shooting pain in my neck, causing me to swear in pain. It felt a lot like a wasp sting, I dared to feel what might caused the shooting pain that was in my neck. It wasn't a wasp sting, but it was some sort of bite. I tried looking at my neck but saw nothing but I imagined it would be quite red. The pain had subsided a bit anyway so I just continued on to the changing rooms calling to Quinn that I'd meet her outside the changing rooms.

I was so happy I could partially sing and that I did. I let out a very gleeful version of 'This Love' by Maroon 5 as I got changed - I masked my smell with deodorant. It wasn't very attractive no but I had to tell Kurt how I felt, an if I'm honest love comes before hygiene any day. I put on my grey hoody which smelled like washing powder which sort of masked the scent of sweat, I then got into my favourite pair of baggy jeans. I slid into my red sneakers turning towards the mirror to give myself a good old smile. The bug bite on my neck didn't appear to be getting any better in fact it was a great big red thing that seemed to pulsate from the side of my neck. It didn't really matter anyway, it blended in well with the rest of my skin which could be compared to a tomato, I looked like the ripest in the bunch.

I grabbed my bag which also contained the sheet music for the song I would be performing to Kurt, again the boys very image in my head made me smile. I walked out the changing rooms where I found a very out of breath Quinn, I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Sorry Sam," She panted, hardly being able to catch her breath. "Coach Sylvester caught up with me and told me to do 5 laps round the gym cause I've been 'slacking off' " - she used inverted commas with her fingers - "I bet it was something to do with Santana, the grinch. Anyway come on we've got to go to glee!"

I nodded my head at her, way to nervous and excited to speak. In fact I was getting slightly cold feet as we were walking down the corridor towards the New Directions choir room, my feet seemed to turn to some kind of leady material. They dragged along the corridor but the butterflies in my stomach seemed to edge me on towards the room. I heard a joyful mix of Katy Perry - I could hear I kissed a girl, Peacock and a very loud waking up in Vegas. I followed the joyful sound of music only to be met by Kurt.

Immediately as if on cue, the butterflies disappeared from my stomach, my legs returned to their firm form if not a bit shaky and my face relaxed into a grin. Kurt's eyes were as beautiful as ever; their was a smile to go with it, until his face suddenly dropped. My heart stopped there and then, what had a done? Was it because I wasn't there?

Then it became very apparent, Quinn appeared behind me. Kurt's eyes darted between me and Quinn; his eyes finally coming to rest at my bug bite. His clever mind was piecing together a puzzle that didn't exist in the first place. I could see he's eyes swell with tears already as he made a strangled cry leaping from his seat. I wanted to explain that I was gay, that Quinn was my best friend that I was in love with him but words seemed to fail me as I watched the younger boy's make up being washed away by the tears.

Everyone in the room was silent as Kurt rammed into me, it didn't hurt my shoulder but the effect it had on my heart was colossal. I wanted to grab him, hold him, tell him it was going to be okay - that everything was fine - that I do love him. Unfortunately, by the time I had made that judgement he had already ran past me, running down the corridor.

"KURT!" I screamed in a strangled cry. The rest of the glee club seemed to be screaming him back just as I was but he choose to ignore us as he crashed through the door into the dark. My heart felt like it was breaking into two right there and then. How could I have been such an idiot? I should have kissed him last night, even if Finn was there!

As Mr Schue called everyone back into the choir room. I was still stood there gazing at the door he had smashed through, self consciously rubbing where his fragile shoulder had hit my firm one. I was still gazing as my throat let out a noise that I didn't know I could produce. I gave one last cry to the boy who was already so far away from me, physically and mentally.

"Kurt," I said in barely a whisper, feeling an independent tear streak down my face. "I love you."


	6. Thats What You Get When You Use Somebody

**a/n: Sorry about the wait guys, been busy with stuff like choosing my college, exams, GCSE's and such. Even busy with a Shakespeare play so please blame all of those things for delaying this chapter. Im going to go back to Kurt's POV only because I really wanted to play around with him a bit more but I promise some more Sam based chapters will be coming up soon. Anyway guys as always Read And Review, your reviews make me very happy. ;D Anyways enjoy!**

**Lispy (: **

**

* * *

**

**-Kurts POV-**

My heart hammered as I walked in to the room filled with the vast murmur of at least a dozen voices but they grew silent as I entered the room. It brought me a lot of courage to come back here when I could have just ran home listened to some essentially depressing songs, sang until my lungs gave out before collapsing as I did the previous night. However, I decided to face my problems head on and if heart ache was the only way to go about this then so be it.

All the heads in the room turned towards me, I felt like a spotlight had just hit me. I felt as though a million eyes were boring into my skin as apposed to just a room full of people who I knew but these eyes didn't feel comforting they just felt like they were trying to do burn themselves in with their gazes. The impulse to run was great but I made my feet stay exactly where they were. I convinced myself to look down at the gazes my fellow glee clubbers were giving me.

My eyes first rested on Mercedes, Tina and Sunshine who just looked at me with the utmost care - they withheld the same glint in their eyes, love. I wanted a hug off all of them, I wanted to feel the love their eyes were shimmering out. I wanted to feel like I did when I got slushied, when Tina and Mercedes gave me one of the most motherly hugs in my life. But I did nothing to acknowledge this, not even the smallest recognition that they were even looking at me. It was the most cold hearted thing to do but I had a feeling if they gave me a hug, my tear ducts would literally explode.

My gaze left the three people who meant the most to me in this room; they shot straight towards Finn and Rachel. Rachel seemed to be mimicking some vague expression of concern on her face, I knew she was acting the eyes didn't show any of the warmth that Mercedes had. Their lacked the spark of love in her eyes, she didn't really know me anyway. Finn looked at me, his confused expression plastered on his face but within those brown eyes which I so often stared into was the tiniest spark of sympathy. Again my eyes managed to wonder away from the dynamic duo. Puck, Artie and Mike seemed to be the only ones in the room who didn't seem to realise what was going on so their faces just laid in an expression of pure curiosity. Puck had his mouth hanging open formlessly when I looked at him for a brief second, I rolled my eyes away from him.

My eyes then rested to the centre of the room where Quinn and Sam were sat. The amount of anger that surged through my body was enough to knock me backwards. I found myself looking at Quinn, my mind flashed images of her going through torture, heart break the exact same feelings she had delivered to me but a thousand times worse. The hatred burning through my veins was so infectious that I felt like hitting her so hard, that stupid look of 'concern' on her face would be turned into pain quicker than you can say Wicked. That's when an audible sniff could be heard from _him. _

He was sat there with Quinn's pathetic arms around him. His down-right blatantly coloured scruffy hair was messier than normal as it lay flat on his fringe, his face seemed to be screwed up like something distasteful ad reached his nose. He looked up slightly, he could tell I was looking at him. His blue eyes glimmered ever so slightly in the dim lights of the glee room. Those eyes portrayed so many emotions more than anyone's in the room. They showed unhappiness, heart break, lowliness and most of all a silent apology. I almost felt sorry for him, if it hadn't been for my eyes that came to rest on his neck where the hickey still remained there glowing red and I couldn't distract myself with Quinn's arms all around him. This only reminded me of the anger I felt before so I took my eyes off him.

I made a sound that was meant to be a cough from my throat but it just came out like a gurgle. I attempted this again, looking straight at Mr Schue. He looked concerned as well but asides from everyone else he gave me a smile which made me feel a bit better. Mr Schue, was like a second father to me after all. He also taught me an important lesson, to express yourself through song. And that's what I intended to do.

"Mr Schue," I said, the gurgle effecting my voice as well. I swallowed back down the phlegm that was rising in my throat, I shuddered as it did so. "Mr Schue, I know we only have about ten minutes left of glee today but I really want to sing a song."

He said nothing he just nodded, he was sympathetic towards me I could tell that much. So I wandered over to Brad on the piano and whispered my song choice in his ears. Luckily enough the band were here today to help us practise so Brad told them what we were to play. Immediately, their faces lit up. I gave a shaky in take of oxygen as I stood in front of my fellow glee clubbers.

"This song is for you." I said firmly, looking firmly at Sam. He looked up looking slightly hopeful. I don't see why he would be hopeful, I felt a snare make its way across my lips. He flinched as he saw this, I felt strangely satisfied. For a tough guy he sure seemed to look vulnerable. I turned on the spot, stomped down my foot - the music began to play.

I instantly felt better as the base started flowing through me it was something, new vibrant and wild. It made me forget about how I was feeling, as I heard the introduction of the song I opened my mouth letting the lyrics as well as my emotions pour onto the floor.

_**No sir, well I don't want to be the blame.**_

_**Not anymore, its your turn.**_

_**So take a seat we're settling the final score.**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much, again**_

_**Decide you have made it harder just to go on.**_

_**And why all the possibilities**_

_**Well I was wrong. **_

I firmly maintained eye contact as the chorus came in, I could hear the other voices backing me up in the room but as far as I was concerned it was just me and him. He didn't join in with everyone else, he just decided to stay with his mouth firmly shut. I was saying everything that needed to be said, and it felt better than anything in the world.

_**That's what you get, when you let your heart win.**_

_**That's what you get, when you let your heart win.**_

_**I drowned out all my sense away with the sounds of its beating.**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win.**_

As the bridge of the song entered I noticed that Quinn had put her hands on her laps, Sam must have shrugged them off. He was looking at me like no one has ever looked at me before, the intensity of his stare made my heart do somersaults, his mouth was hanging open slightly so I could see his shimmering teeth. I shook off the feeling that I usually felt towards him, I was mad at him. I told myself this so firmly I broke eye contact with him, before starting to sing at the far end of the choir room.

_**Pain make your way, to me, to me.**_

_**And I'll always be just so inviting, inviting.**_

_**If I ever start to think straight,**_

_**This heart will start a riot in me.**_

_**Lets start, start hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we hurt so much?**_

Everyone at this point was standing up, jumping about having the time of their life's. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change. The song choice was of course meant to channel my feelings towards Sam, detaching myself from everyone else deciding to turn my attention back on Sam. He seemed to be smiling I don't know why, it was a hard expression to follow, it was a half sad and happy smile at the same time - a juxtaposed being live on his face. As I began to sing again, I felt free no longer tied down my invisible chains but my heart seemed to be free.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win! **_

_**Wooooah oh oh oh!**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win!**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win!**_

_**Now I cant trust with**_

_**Anything but this**_

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win!**_

The song disappeared, I felt better than I did before but not as great as I did during the song. Everyone applauded, whooped and than sat down back in their seats. Mr Schue made his way to the front, saying how we could consider that song for sectionals but I politely declined it. I then made my way towards Mercedes who put her hand in mine giving it a friendly squeeze, I had to smile. Mr Schue was just about to wrap things up when Sam suddenly stood up. He looked desperately at me than back to Mr Schue.

"Please wait Mr Schue! Sam said, exasperated. "I need to say something to someone, you know what forget about someone. I need to talk to Kurt!"

The room fell silent, I raised an eyebrow at him curious as to what this could be about. Peoples gaze were either on me or they were on or the tall blonde boy that was stood at the front. He gave a sigh as he continued to look at me. His face showed the same level of intensity they did whilst I was singing my song. He then reached inside his bag, grabbing something that was predictably his guitar. He didn't want to say something to me, he wanted to return the favour.

He began to pluck a few chords on his guitar, it took me a few seconds to work out exactly what song he was singing. I quickly forgot about this though as the taller boy was making his steady pace towards me, as he began to sing.

_**I've been roaming around always looking down**_

_**And all I see, painted faces fill the places I cant reach**_

_**You know I could use somebody**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

I smiled as he sung this lyrics to me, it was all sort of hazy. Maybe this was a dream? Maybe I'm imagining things but I don't think I was, my heart warmed up as I heard Sam's chocolate voice being sang directly in front of me. The connection he made with his blue eyes were enough to want to make me squeal like some crazed girl, I bit back the urge.

_**Someone like you and all you know**_

_**And how you speak**_

_**Countless lovers under covers on the streets**_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_

_**You Know that I could use somebody**_

_**Someone like you**_

He was now so close to me, I couldn't help but stand up - to gaze into his misty blue eyes. Everything was forgotten, everything. I forgot about how heart broken I was, forgetting how mad I was this was like a new state of mind. I could ask questions later but right now I just wanted him to sing to me because his voice put me inside some sort of bubble. As he sung the last lyric we were literally inches' away from each other's faces. I felt his brisk breath on my face.

_**I was roaming around always looking down and all I see…**_

The other 11 people in the room were silent, they didn't clap or show any of the support they did with my song. They all looked relatively shocked well at least a good majority of them did, shocked but happy. But I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to them, the only barrier between me and him now was the guitar. We didn't move though, we stayed in the same position for about thirty seconds before he cupped my face in his hands.

I looked into the angels misty blue eye he looked straight back into mine. He gave me a smile that made his teeth glisten and his eyes more playful somehow. His effect on me simply made me smile, made me happy with the utmost content. His scruffy blonde hair was in its perfect position which gave him the look of a runway model. He then leaned in and I could feel the smell of his breath on my face, a sweet flavour. I tried to keep my breathing at a somewhat even pace but it was shallow, uneven; that of a crazy person. Likewise my heart was thumping against my chest, trying to break free of its rib cage. He leaned in closer, hovering around my lips for a brief moment. Then there were a few seconds of silence then he made his move.

His lips brushed against mine gently, I wanted to scream with joy. My heart did now feel like it was audible to the entire world, instinctively my arms wrapped around the taller boys neck. His hands lay on my waste, our lips still together in a frenzy of fire and ice. His lips were soft but rough at the same time, I smiled against his lips he did the same action before we separated.

I felt like I could fly from the very spot I stood in, fly so far. I was on a high, higher than anyone my heart felt complete - I felt complete. Sam gave me a smile which I returned our heads still bumped against each other, the only sound in the room was the chorus of awww's the girls' were making, I rolled my eyes at him. He let out a laugh as I did so before our lips met once again.

"Honestly you two get a room," Mercedes grinned at us, "We don't want to see you two getting your thing on in here."

"Boy kissing is totally hot," Britney said, looking from the side like we were some diagram in Biology. I let out a laugh, as Sam brought me closer towards him. I put my hand against his chest, his heart had a steady thump - not beating out of control like mine did. He rested his head on mine, giving me a grin as he mumbled three words that caught me off guard.

"I love you," He said, pressing his lips against mine briefly. "Always have, always will."

"I love you too." I said honestly, a tear of happiness making its way down my face.

If I were to remember any moment of my life, this would be it. The day I got a boyfriend, the day everything would change for me. The day that I had found the one boy who loves me just as much as I love him. This was the day that Sam Evans and I became boyfriends, where that road would lead me I had no idea.

But I couldn't care less.


	7. Sectionals

A/n: Ok then guys sorry I've been a really bad author lately because I have just been so stressed with exams and everything but now that its other I can finally start writing again. This is the last chapter, for particular fan fiction but I will most defiantly write a sequel to it sometime in the future. I have to say this now, I am so mad with Glee for taking my ideas. ;P First of all there's Teenage Dream and then they took my kinda idea that Quinn and Sam might get together. I think I should start copy writing my ideas. Anyway guys I would just love to say a big fat thank you to everyone who's supported me and this story - without you guys this story would be absolutely nothing. This is my gift to you, a final chapter. Thank you so much.

Singing key:

_Kurt_

**Sam**

_**Both**_

Mercedes (For one line only)

Lispy (:

* * *

**-Sam's POV- **

"You ready?" I asked Kurt who was standing but a few feet away from me. He said nothing but he nodded, giving me a ghost of a smile. Kurt was wearing a dress shirt with a black tie to match mine. He wore sleek trousers and dress shoes. His face was a mask I couldn't tell what he was feeling but I think he was just trying to get ready for the performance.

We arrived at Sectionals about an hour ago and Kurt had been as quiet as I had ever seen him. We preformed Teenage Dream to the glee club and they all watched with their mouths hanging open and even better than that Mr Schue wanted us to sing it for Sectionals, it would be our opening piece. Rachel was outraged by this and tried singing at least five different songs trying to out do us. Mr Schue went mad at her for trying to take this off us, and it resulted in her not singing at all. So here we were waiting behind a curtain, waiting for our curtain call.

He said nothing but he nodded, giving me a ghost of a smile. Me and Kurt had been dating for about two months now and of course there was an uproar - particularly with the jocks. They even tried shoving me into lockers but I quickly fought back, Karofsky didn't dare touch me or Kurt as I gave him a black eye when he had shoved Kurt so aggressively into a locker he was literally knocked off his feet. Everyone came to accept it, the glee club being the main source of warmth for our love.

I met Kurt's dad and step mom as well. Kurt's dad, Burt, was a bit apprehensive at first but when Kurt explained about me being on the football team and how I beat the crap out of anyone who would dare cross Kurt he seemed to calm down. Carole was a warm woman, who was very open to us as well as loving. We got on like a house on fire. The night went on and Burt said that he approved of me but warned me very cautiously if I did anything to hurt his son he would break both of my legs.

I was hopping on the spot trying to get rid of the nerves that were coursing through my entire body, it sort of worked. I mean I got a laugh of Kurt, at least I was getting rid of some of his nerves. I looked to my boyfriend and he was wearing my favourite smile of his. I jogged quickly over to him, we had about a minute before the curtain call. His smile broadened as I lifted up his cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. My body jolted as if an electric jolt was buzzing through me, yep that was defiantly one way of facing my nerves. I quickly realised our lips and whispered into his ear.

"I love you"

I then ran back to my original position and Kurt stared after me a grin plastered all over his face. He mouthed it back too me and turned to face the cream curtains. That's when a buzz confirmed we were meant to begin. I gave a deep breath than opened the curtains that parted me and the audience. I arrived down the aisle leading up to the stage, That's when the music began and the lyrics left my lips.

"**I think your pretty without any make up on."**

Kurt than appeared from behind the other curtain looking absolutely dazzling in the light. A smile playing on his lips, his glasz eyes glistening as they met mine.

"_I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong."_

We both moved down the aisle not breaking eye contact, the whole audience was watching us. I was expecting a general murmur but there was just silence, either from disapproval or they were honestly entranced by our performance.

"**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down."**

"_Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life."_

"**Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine."**

We then met in the middle of the aisle, still looking at each other. We began moving forwards as the bridge to the chorus began.

"_Lets go all, the way tonight. No regrets, just love."_

"**We can dance until we die. You and I we'll be young forever!"**

We then made contact with each other, our hands intertwined, e began to spin a slow circle with each other. Kurt was smiling like crazy, I'd never seen him this happy - unless you count our first kiss. I smiled with him as we sung the chorus together.

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back - don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this Is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

Some of the audience were up on their feet clapping along to the beat, others cheering, some just began a chorus of aww's when Kurt put his hand on my chest when we sung that part of the chorus. We then let go of each others hands as we entered the second part of the song but we made it dramatic by leaving our arms out like we were being pulled away from each other. The next time we would meet would be on the stage itself. The stage had row on row of clear glass benches in which we would be standing on during all the other songs. It had a wooden floor and the lights were pink and purple on the stage.

"**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach."**

"_Got a motel and made a fort out of sheets."_

"**I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."**

I climbed the steps onto the stage as did Kurt. We moved towards each other slowly, building the tension for the audience. I quickly glanced at the audience to see them all on their feet clapping along, some singing along, others were even dancing to it. I grinned as I turned towards Kurt who began singing at once.

"_Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets just love."_

"**We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!"**

We then ran towards each other meeting in the middle where we closed the gap between us his arms were around my neck mine were on his hips and we did a kind of one step jig. Kurt and I then opened our mouths to make every person in the room get Goosebumps.

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back - don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this Is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

That's when the rest of New Directions came in via the two curtains me and Kurt had come through. They were all singing the back up to it and this was Kurt's time to shine. We separated and Kurt looked directly at me whilst the rest of the glee club were coming on.

"_Ima get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be my teenage dream tonight."_

When Kurt sung this each one of the glee club put their hands on the person's jeans and rocked back and forth but me and Kurt stayed separate but our eyes were still connected. He flashed me a grin as he sang.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_

The song was building up and Mercedes then came between us, going to belt out one of her mouth dropping notes to the audience. Me and Kurt took this opportunity to join the rest of the glee club but we still stood at the front, on a bench unoccupied by anyway else.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Her note did the intention everyone in the audience screamed as Mercedes performed this note, even my body couldn't help the shudder that was created.

"_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back - don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this Is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

Everyone sung gleefully for the chorus looking at the person next to them, mimicking what me and Kurt had However I had a feeling, even without looking the audience was still looking at me and Kurt. I smiled at him and he returned it moving a little closer towards me as he finished off the song, not singing it to the audience but to me.

"_Ima get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be my teenage dream tonight."_

He put both of his hands on my chest and I grinned as the soprano let out the very last line of the song. His eyes were filled with tears but happy tears; one fall down his face as he finished off the song that was sure to win us sectionals.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_

I then turned to look at our audience and they were going absolutely crazy. They were all standing up, screaming like mad, applauding like mad, some of them were even screaming "ENCORE!" Mr Schue was one of the people who was screaming for an encore and he gave me and Kurt a thumbs up. I smiled to the audience and me and Kurt took a bow. Kurt then stepped away from me, standing directly face to face with the audience. When they had finally calmed down and took their seats Kurt smiled to the audience and said.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you McKinley High's New Directions!"

* * *

We waited nervously on stage as the judges glided past us with envelope in hand. I was shaking nervously and I grabbed Kurt's hand to try to calm my nerves. We did all we could, we went for a completely Katy Perry themed sectionals idea. We sung Teenage Dream, Hot N Cold and of course Firework. The audience seemed to love it but it was just a matter of impressing the panel of judges.

We were up against two different school's, one who was full of snobby rich kids who couldn't reproduce a in tune note as much as Kurt could produce a unmatching outfit. We were also up against a school full of girls who had great voices but they were wearing outfits that reviled way too much. The rich kids were all looking too eagerly at the trophy, where as the girls couldn't really care less they were just looking ahead at some boys in the front row who were wolf whistling. I saw Kurt roll his eyes and I suppressed a grin.

One of the judges, a tall balding man, stepped forwards towards the microphone. He tapped on it a few times which made the audience fall silent, they were all gazing to the stage but most particularly towards me and Kurt. I looked away nervously to the man who had the golden envelope which held our fate.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I could please have your attention!" Said the judge, who had a rather husky tone. "We have the results for sections 2010! Coming in third place Sir Richard's boarding school!"

The rich kid's looked disappointed, in fact that was an understatement. One of the boys swore loudly and had to be dragged off the stage by a security guard. I bit my lip to hide my laugh but it was no good, the audience were laughing as well. The man then tapped the microphone a couple of times to get the audience to simmer down.

"So that means coming in first place are…"

Then tension was almost too much, I could feel Kurt shaking so violently against me I had to grab hold of him so he didn't lose balance. Rachel was making the strangest noises behind my back and Tina was doing a sort of two step jig. The audience were also tense, one woman in the audience almost looked like she was about to cry. Mr Schue, who was sitting next to the woman who was about to cry was very white in the face - as if this result would depend on life and death itself. I turned towards the judge, fingers crossed together tightly, eyes shut hoping to god that we would win.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" The man bellowed into the microphone.

I opened my eyes and Kurt let out a scream as he did so the whole audience were on their feet screaming, laughing and clapping. Mr Schue ran on stage with us and the whole audience laughed as he almost fell over, he laughed as well. Rachel was hugging us both so tightly that I felt like the oxygen might just leave my lungs she then realised her grip before running to Finn. Mr Schue excepted the trophy and gave it to me and Kurt. I laughed as we held it up to our adoring audience.

I almost dropped it when Kurt's lips came crashing into my mouth, I smiled against his lips. Trophy in one hand and a handful of Kurt's hair in the other I remained there until we both needed to breath. The audience was looking at us with dough filled eyes, I could hear a great chorus of aww's. I rolled my eyes as did Kurt but he clung onto my chest like his life depended on it.

This was perfect, it was just pure bliss. If I had to remember any day, it would be this one everything was just so perfect. We won sectionals, I had the most perfect boyfriend alive and I felt like I was on top of the world.

If I was sure of anything at this moment, it was that I was completely and utterly in love with Kurt Hummel. One day I would make sure that Kurt Hummel became Kurt Evans.


End file.
